Full House
by Canadino
Summary: Soubi's apartment was always full. Maybe some alone time would be a refreshing change...ritsoubi, implied zero boys


**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Full House

Soubi's apartment was always full.

Almost on every occasion he was there, Ritsuka would always see Kio, flaunting his piercings and obvious, annoying crush on Soubi. He couldn't believe Soubi could be friends with such a hyper person who could be talking about anything at all and subtly revert to random passes at Beloved. That, and while Soubi could almost always be seen with a cigarette in his mouth, Kio was always seen with a chupa at hand. Sometimes Kio was over to work on painting, but he seemed more interested in talking or eating than actually art. He had a home to go to, but Soubi's place was like his second home or something.

And on those rare occasions that Kio wasn't over, the Zero boys were there. And _they_ had no other place to go, so Ritsuka could never go over and hope that he was lucky enough to miss them. They were a chockfull of pranks and odd facts gleamed from afternoons of watching television or surfing the Internet. Technology was a dangerous thing in their hands. And when they weren't busy torturing a helpless life, they were always at his back teasing him about Soubi. Ritsuka really wished they could feel pain, because whenever they were around, the pacifist side of him really died.

It wasn't like he wanted to be alone with Soubi. It was more that it was less embarrassing when Soubi kissed him if they were alone. Kio would always make a loud fuss and try to pull Soubi off him (not that he _wanted_ to be kissed, but sometimes…well, he didn't really mind). The Zeros would do loud catcalls and be very paparazzi-like.

Kio had no right to barge into their 'relationship'. If Soubi didn't like him the way he wanted, then he should just accept it. Ritsuka got tired of his rants of pedophilia (although he did have a point) and kind of wished that sometimes Soubi would throw him out. After all, Soubi seemed to take Kio for granted anyway. But Kio was tolerable, even with his silly nicknames and chupas. The Zeros were a different story.

At least Kio didn't stare at them when they kissed. Soubi had a way of making him relax whenever they kissed, although it was a bit hard to calm down when there were two pairs of eyes staring at you like you were the most interesting thing in the world. Then after the staring was over, the commentary started, with the two whispering loudly their opinions of the display of affection. Ritsuka nearly had a heart attack when he heard Natsuo say once that maybe they should leave because it was obvious that someone was losing their ears today. It wasn't like the Zeros didn't have anything else to do. They had each other, and Ritsuka had to admit, as they were constantly hugging each other or some other affectionate sign, they were a cute pair. Well, they would be cute all over if they would keep their mouths shut once in a while.

So when Ritsuka went over once and saw an empty apartment, he wondered if he went into the right one.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Kio's staying back at the school for some group assignment and the Zeros heard about some kind of weapons fest downtown so they're trying to get in as minors."

"Oh." Ritsuka was surprised to be in an empty place with Soubi. At least with other people around, he would be sure the fighter wouldn't jump him or anything, but it was nice now. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you'd like, Ritsuka."

"Okay." Ritsuka walked over to the couch, which was directly facing the TV. Without Kio to reprimand them for sitting close or the Zeros to change the channel every six seconds, it was a pretty good thing to do at the moment. "Watch TV with me."

"If you want." Soubi crossed the room and settled down next to Ritsuka, and as they started watching some mindless show about a group of people crammed into a house and forced to live with each other (hmm…sound familiar?), and as Soubi held him close and kissed the top of his head, Ritsuka thought that maybe being alone with Soubi wasn't that bad a thing after all.

Owari

Note: Although there are WAY too many soubixritsuka fics out there, I just felt like I wanted to contribute to the huge pool. What about the other poor characters who want some FF screen time? Like the Zeros? Or even poor Kio? Anyway, read and review, thank you and please.


End file.
